


Ain't It Some Surprise

by Perhapsormaybe



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, stupidity abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsormaybe/pseuds/Perhapsormaybe
Summary: It's been more than a year since the curse has broken, and Kyou and Tohru are happily married. But something's wrong with Tohru. The symptoms would be obvious to anyone, but Kyo and Tohru are not just anyone.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	Ain't It Some Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for this fandom before and I bet a lot of people have already written this story but I wanted to try my hand at it and so here we are. I am going with the spellings referenced in the tags for the names.

Hatori pulled his cell phone out as he got out of the car and sent a quick text to Mayuko.

_I'm here. I have my suspicions that you're right about what's going on, but we'll have to see._

He didn't even have time to pocket his phone before she messaged back.

_C'mon, with what Kyo said the problem was? Why are you even bothering with a visit?_

_Have to make sure. Besides, he's worried about her._ he pressed send and pocketed the phone, ignoring the buzz as it went off again. It was probably just Mayuko reiterating that this was a waste of time. And in truth, it was, but he still wanted to make certain that Tohru was ok.

He knocked at the front door and waited only a moment before Kyo flung the door open and practically dragged him inside.

“Hello to you, too.” Hatori muttered as he was pulled along to the bedroom. He'd never been to Kyo and Tohru's place before and right now he wasn't getting much of a chance to look around. He wasn't terribly curious, but he could tell now the small size was going to be a big problem soon.

Tohru sat up in their bed, a garbage pail pulled up beside her. Her hair was frizzed and poking up at odd angles. She had her eyes clenched shut, looking absolutely miserable. 

Not that her husband looked much better.

Kyo looked frantic. His hair was also sticking up and he had the same nervous energy Hatori recognized from Kyo's youth. He looked terrified. “You have to look her over,” he commanded. “It's been like this for days and she only agreed to see you today.”

Hatori glanced around looking for a chair. Finding none, he gently poked Tohru. “Is it all right if I sit on the edge of the bed, Miss Honda?” Though she and Kyo had been married for a while now, Hatori couldn't bring himself to call her Mrs. Sohma. She sometimes asked him to call her Tohru, and he was coming around to it, but in a moment like this he felt it was better to act more formal.

She nodded her ascent, but didn't open her eyes at first. Then as he sat, her eyes popped open. “I'm being so rude!” She exclaimed, trying to get up. Kyo gently nudged her back before she could even manage to get the blanket off. “But we have a guest, he needs-”

“He needs to take a look at you so you get better,” Kyo said firmly. “Tell him what's going on.”

Hatori nodded. “He's right. You need to rest. But first we have to get a diagnosis. Now, Kyo mentioned that you've been vomiting.”

She turned a pale shade of pink, embarrassed. “Yes,” she said softly. “I felt really tired the last few weeks, and the last two days I threw up after eating.”

“Any other concerns?” 

She shook her head. 

“And the date of your last cycle?'

“Cycle?” Kyo and Tohru asked in unison. Hatori looked down and pursed his lips, trying to get the image of Shigure and Ayame laughing out of his head. 

“Your period. When was your last one?'

Tohru's eyes glazed over as she thought back. “Oh, it's January now and ….oh. That's strange. Normally it would have started a few weeks ago.” 

Hatori crossed his arms and waited for the realization to hit her. She bolted straight up after a moment and threw herself into Kyo's arms. He caught her but still looked freaked out. “What is going on? Is she going to be ok?”

“Did Kazuma not teach you anything about where babies come from? Even if he didn't, I would have thought being surrounded by Shigure's books for so long you would have absorbed something.” 

“What?”

“You two have been married for a little while now, so there's no shame in it. But I'm not sure where you'll fit the nursery in at.”

“Nursery?”

A less patient man would have broken and explained everything that moment. But Hatori was patient, even if he was both amazed and concerned by Kyo's level of innocence. _Well, not_ that _innocent any longer, I suppose._ After all, there was only one bedroom in this tiny house and it was obvious the pair was sharing it. 

Tohru was too overwhelmed to speak and had started sniffling into Kyo's chest. Kyo cradled her closer, a look of comprehension finally dawning. “Tohru isn't sick at all, is she?”

“Well, not technically. Though the nausea is sometimes called morning sickness. I'm afraid that's a misnomer, by the way. It will not be limited to just the morning. But it should get better in the second trimester.”

“A baby.” Kyo said blankly.

“Yes, Kyo. A baby.” Hatori's tone was bored, but Kyo was glad for it. There were multiple Sohmas that would make fun of him for taking this long to realize what was going on. “Congratulations you two. I'll get you booked in with a midwife, see how far along you are and run some tests to make sure everything's going well. Take some ginger tea for the nausea, but if it gets so bad you can't keep water down then you'll need to go to the hospital. Otherwise it's just a standard part of pregnancy.”

Neither Kyo nor Tohru seemed to be listening to him anymore. Tohru's hands were on her stomach, with Kyo's hands placed directly over hers. “We're going to have a baby,” she said softly. “Kyo,” she looked up and threw her arms back around his neck. “We're going to have a baby!”

“Are we ready for this?” Kyo was running his hands through Tohru's hair. 

Hatori was wishing he had left already but was having trouble finding an exit. He was still sitting on the bed, after all, which meant they were blocking him in. And those two were known for being exceptionally touchy-feely. Right now Hatori felt like he was intruding.

“We'll figure it out, I'm sure. I know we can,” Tohru looked like she was vibrating with excitement. 

Hatori cleared his throat, bringing the couple's attention back to him. They looked up, but they didn't separate. “The Sohma family will still help out – don't give me that look, Kyo. You're still free to live outside, but you're going to be taking over for Kazuma soon, right?” Kyo nodded. “Well, that means more money and a new place to live. We'll start making the arrangements now so that everything will be ready before the baby comes,” he stood up and waited for them to move apart so that he could get past. 

It took a few seconds, but they finally realized they had to move aside to let him go. “Allow me to be the first to congratulate you both.”

“You already said congratulations,” Kyo looked irritated.

“The message still stands. Tohru, call me if you have any concerns. Kyo, make sure she gets plenty of rest. I'll show myself out.” 

Hatori waited until he had closed the front door behind him to text his wife back. 

_It's exactly what we thought. Probably just a few weeks along by my estimation. Try to keep it to yourself, though. I don't think Kyo's ready for the teasing just yet._

Once more, Mayuko was faster on the responses than him:

_I knew it. But that's great news. Let's not tell Shigure for a while, though, ok? Not if you don't want them being teased._

_Agreed. On the way home now, so no more texting._

Kyo had Tohru back in his arms as soon as he heard the front door closed. He sat on the bed with her, rocking her back and forth before she broke free of him. “Is something ...wrong?” she suddenly looked miserable. “Are you not happy about this? Should we have waited?”

“I am happy,” he said, taking her face in his hands. He gently headbutted her. “I love you, and I love the baby already. I'm just worried.” She waited patiently for him to elaborate. It's part of why they worked so well. She was the only one he felt comfortable talking to, partially because she knew when to wait for him to be ready and when to press. And right now her instincts told her to let her husband tell it in his own time. His eyes had gained that sharp focus that they always did when he was deep in thought.

“It's just,” he started, but stopped as he fumbled about for the words. “My dad sucked.” he offered. “The guy who helped my mom make me, I mean. Kazuma's great. But what if being a terrible parent is stuck in your genes? There's so much that's messed up with the Sohmas and we only started fixing things recently, and a lot of that was because of you.”

Tohru laid back down, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. “I'm listening, I promise! I just have to lay down while we talk.”

“Whatever you need to do,” he pulled the blanket back over her. “We can talk later, when you feel up to it.”

She shook her head. “No. I'll just worry about it. Can we please talk about it now?”

“All right. So. I don't know how to be a dad. I know you're going to be the best mother, and-” he startled himself with a sudden vivid image of a child in Tohru's arms. The gentle way she'd hold a baby, soothing it back to sleep. The way she'd teach a kid how to treat everyone with kindness, even those who probably didn't deserve it. 

“Kyo? What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” he gave her that favorite smile of hers, the one that genuinely reached his eyes and only ever seemed to be for her. “I just realized how excited I am for this. I am going to work my ass off for this kid and make sure they get everything they deserve. And that they're happy and taken care of,” he pulled her into his arms yet again. “We made a baby.”

“We did. And I'm so happy.”

He kissed her on the head. “Me too.”

They waited until Tohru's second trimester to formally announce, at a party Momiji had insisted on throwing in their honor. Kyo figured someone had slipped up and told Momiji, because otherwise what was the party for? If Tohru had figured it out, she hadn't mentioned it. Everyone was excited after Tohru had explained that they were expecting. Now she'd been dragged off across the room for chit chat. Kyo stayed where he was, watching her.

“So. She was throwing up for days, hadn't had a monthly cycle and you two had been sleeping together and you didn't know what was wrong?” Shigure had found him and was smirking and snickering. Kyo wanted desperately to wipe the smile off that bastard's face.

“Give me a break, it's not like I'd been through this before!”

“Oh, poor innocent little Kyon-kichi!” Ayame had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and thrown his arms around Kyo. 

“Get off of me!”

“Oh, you poor thing, no one taught you about the birds and the bees and you went and did such things to poor Tohru without understanding the consequences!” Ayame relaxed his grip enough for Kyo to spring through.

“Will you shut up about things like that! There are kids around,” Kyo hissed.

“Already practicing for fatherhood, I see,” Ayame nodded. “Yes, I wholeheartedly approve.”

“Leave him alone,” Yuki waved his brother off. Ayame dutifully let go and wandered off, most likely to continue the joke with Shigure. Sure enough, he dragged Shigure along with him, wherever he was headed.

“So, when did she tell you?” Kyo crossed his arms.

“I'm finding out just now, just like everyone else,” Yuki smiled in that way Kyo hated. It knew too much. 

“Goddamn rat, I know you're lying. You two are close, I know she told you.”

Yuki chuckled. “Stupid cat. But she didn't have to tell me. She told me about her illness before Hatori came and told you. So I guess I knew before you did.”

“Great.”

“Not the first time,” Yuki looked thoroughly amused, but Kyo was just confused again. “Back in high school. I knew, I think I knew before either of you did. But you're keeping her happy, so I think I can forgive you.”

“What's there for _you_ to forgive?”

Yuki only patted him on the shoulder. “Maybe the next generation will be better.”

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Kyo bristled.

“What I mean is,” Yuki's eyes met Kyo's and Kyo was surprised to find there was no malice there. He even looked ...friendly. “Maybe we can't ever get along. But I at least hope that the child of Tohru would be able to get along and play with any children I may have.”

“What, are you trying to say Machi's-”

“Not yet. Right now I'm only speaking of the future. In a hopeful way, as Tohru taught me all those years ago.”

“Right,” Kyo relaxed and looked around for his wife. He spotted her near Momiji and Kisa, who were both enthusiastically waving their arms around as they explained some recent movie to Tohru. He glanced back at Yuki. “Well, maybe if not friends ...I hope they aren't enemies. That's the best you'll get out of me.”

“I suppose I can't hope for more, coming from you.”

“Right. Uh. You should come by the house when we've moved in,” Kyo coughed, looking embarrassed. “Tohru would like you to come by. Bring Machi if shes up for it.”

“Thank you. I will take her up on that offer.”

They didn't elaborate. Both men went off to join their wives, but they both recognized what was happening there. 

And years down the road when Kyo realized the son of the cat and the son of the rat were inseparable best friends...he found he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sappy and obvious and I don't care, I had to write it.


End file.
